A Sherlock Threesome Much More Fun
by ReadingWritingAllDayLong
Summary: Watson walks in on Sherlock and Irene, and to his surprise, they invite him to join them - contains SLASH, graphic/descriptive sex, threesome - don't like, don't read


Sherlock shoved her onto the couch hard. With her knee's under her, her ass was raised the faintest bit. Sherlock rubbed himself down her hard, before rubbing and thrusting against her pants.

She could feel his arousal pressing into the back of her leg. He let out a shaky breath. She flipped over so that she was underneath him. His shirt was already off, and hers soon followed. He ripped open the front of her pants, throwing them down on the floor with his.

With Sherlock, modesty was a foreign word. He yanked off his boxers, leaving himself bare. She took in every inch of him with her eyes. From his long shaft to his tuft of black public hair.

He ran his fingers around the waste band of her underwear, his fingers dancing over her skin. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her breath hissed out over her lips.

He ran a finger inside of her underwear, dancing to where her clit was. She inhaled sharply when his finger found the point. He rubbed softly. She rubbed herself against Sherlock. His shaft was standing straight up, and he was aroused to. Slowly he slid one of his fingers into her, feeling the wetness.

She sighed, beginning to roll her hips in just the slightest manner. He added two to increase her pleasure and then three.

Finally he just ripped her underwear off, tossing the ruined lace into a pile on the floor. He grabbed some lube and applied it to himself before he slid into her. She moaned and he rolled his hips into her, hitting her clit. She pushed him back. "Not this way." She told him, and flipped over. "It's better this way." She told him, and he complied, sliding back into her, but from the other angle.

She nearly screamed when he thrusted forward, just from the pleasure. Sweat was starting to dance on his skin, but he didn't care. She rolled underneath of him, her ass rubbing the front of his shaft. His arousal was throbbing.

He was thrusting harder, the pleasure starting to swim around him when the living room door swung open.

A very stunned Watson was standing there.

"Oh my god." He squeaked, his voice too high. "I'll leave." Sherlock and her both called him back in.

Sherlock gestured to the jar of lube. "Help yourself."

Watson was blushing and shaking his head. "No. No way."

She pulled herself from under Sherlock and walked over to him – naked and pert.

She shoved the door shut and bolted it. Her nipples were standing on end. Watson's face was now a bright scarlet.

Her hands danced up to his neck and she grabbed his tie and ripped it off. He tried halfheartedly to push her hands away. "Uh- I-"

She pulled open his shirt, and tossed it on the floor. Slowly she trailed her tongue down his chest to the top of his pants. She slid her finger just under the waistband of the pants, and trailed them back and forth. Watson let out a low moan. She stood back up, fastening her lips around one of his nipples, and slowly biting down. Watson closed his eyes, the pleasure was something so different. Then she kneeled down, her lips trailing down his smooth chest and waist.

He backed into the wall beside the door. Sherlock was watching, aroused from the couch.

She grabbed his belt buckle and yanked it open before unzipping his zipper. She took one look at his arousal and then glanced up at him.

"Bad boy." She told him with a laugh, before she pulled him out of his pants.

He tried to push her hands away. "I – uh I-" He stuttered, "I've never – uh – I"

He bit his lower lip when she ran her hands up and down his length. The arousal was large now, and straining, veins throbbing from the head to the shaft.

Her tongue danced over it. His eyes were closed and he took deep shaky breaths.

"Just enjoy it Watson." Sherlock called over to him.

Finally she took him in her mouth, gently sucking. Watson just about creamed himself. He'd had sex a couple times, but never a blow job.

She sucked slowly until Watson started thrusting into her mouth. Then she started to suck harder. Watson moaned loudly and Sherlock laughed. "That's the way!"

Then suddenly she pulled away, leaving Watson very aroused, some pre-cum was starting to drip. He let out a whining moaning sound. She grabbed the waist band of his pants and yanked them down before she headed back to Sherlock.

She got back in the same position she had before and with a moan of contentment, Sherlock slid back into her. Watson watched, aroused from the sidelines.

He walked over. "What do I get to do?" He asked Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at him. "It's my girlfriend, mate."

She shrugged. "We could pyramid."

Then she smiled. "Or. You two could go at it." Watson shook his head. "No – no. I'm not that way."

"You'd never had a blow job either," she told him. "Today's a try new things day."

Sherlock pulled out again, and turned to Watson. "Well?" He looked with a raised eyebrow.

Watson was aroused, and horny, hormones flooding through his brain.

"Fine." He sighed, kneeling down on the floor.

Sherlock spread his legs, and Watson leaned between them, taking Sherlock's bulging arousal in his mouth. Sherlock sighed in contentment as Watson started to suck it.

As Watson sucked, Sherlock started to thrust against Watson's face. Sherlock reached down and grabbed Watson's shaft in his hand, pumping. She got behind Watson and grabbed his shaft from Sherlock, started to rub his shaft as he sucked. He shuddered from pleasure.

A few moments later she shoved him aside, taking over on Sherlock. Sherlock was almost ready to cum and moaned as her hot mouth sucked.

She was kneeling, her mouth between Sherlock's legs. Sherlock grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her in closer. Watson grabbed some lube that was on the floor and applied it before he slid himself into her from behind. It hurt for a split second, but she'd done it before. Watson was mounting her and thrusting.

She stopped sucking for a moment to let out a moan of pleasure. Watson started to thrust with his shaft, and she nearly screamed from the pleasure.

She started sucking again, reveling in the pleasure that was swooping through her. Sherlock came a minute later, with a loud moan as he sprayed cum. He pulled himself back, and she grabbed the edge of the couch as Watson increased the speed of his thrusts.

Watson was thrusting fast now, and she felt like her ass was burning, though the pleasure masked it. He pushed her onto all fours on the floor and started to do it doggie style.

Sherlock watched from the couch. "Dirty Watson." He was smiling. He didn't care that his best friend was fucking his girlfriend in front of him. It turned him on.

Watson ignored him, he was too busy humping her like an animal. It was literally like when a dogs have sex. The male gets on top and just humps her.

Hips thrusting into her ass like he was battery charged. She was moaning now, nails digging into the carpet. Sherlock had never done anything like this before, and it just felt so good.

Watson was increasing the speed of his thrusts, and soon he came with one last angry thrust. He let out a loud exclamative moan, and a moment or two later, so did she.


End file.
